Last Words
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: Kanon, Saga, gémeaux, jumeaux. Si éloignés l'un de l'autre et pourtant si proche malgré la distance. Deux mots sur un lit de mort peuvent changer toute une histoire... "Grand Frère..."


**Titre : _Last words_**

**Résumé :** Kanon, Saga, gémeaux, jumeaux. Si éloignés l'un de l'autre et pourtant si proche malgré la distance. Deux mots sur un lit de mort peuvent changer toute une histoire...

**Note : **J'ai eu cette idée dans un éclair de génie... à 3h du mat un jour de cours... bref... J'ai voulu écrire quelque chose sur Kanon, et la seule image qui m'es venue de lui est celle de lui en armure, au pied de son pilier... Et ça a donné ça...

* * *

><p><em><strong>~-Last Words, Derniers mots -~<strong>_

Kanon resserre sa main en un poing, griffant par là-même la pierre usée du pilier nord.

Un soupire s'échappe de ses lèvres et il relève les yeux pour contempler le ciel du temple de Poséidon, si différent de celui de l'extérieur.

Un nouveau tiraillement traverse son âme, et son visage se crispe. Il ne pourra jamais l'oublier. Quoi qu'il fasse, Saga reste et restera son jumeau. Son frère. Son bourreau.

Un ricanement ironique sort de sa bouche, faisant tressauter ses épaule.

Comme des sanglots.

Pourtant, ses yeux restent secs. Noyés par la tristesse, comme s'il se trouvait toujours enfermé au Cap Sounion, mais sans trace d'humidité.

Il s'est juré de ne jamais plus pleurer après cette nuit où il n'a survécu que par la grâce d'Athéna.

Encore qu'il doute qu'Athéna ne l'ait sauvé sans arrière pensée. Il suppose depuis ce jour qu'il n'a été sauvé que pour alléger les crimes de son frère et ne pas rajouter fratricide à la longue liste d'adjectifs lui collant à la peau. Adjectifs allant d'ailleurs de 'Demi-dieu', et 'incarnation de la bonté', à 'traître' et 'déicide'...

Et tout cela à cause de lui, Kanon.

Pollux...

Il pose son front sur la pierre froide et son rire devenu hystérique se change en gémissement.

Il a mal...

Il a mal et personne sauf son frère ne pourrait rien y changer...

Mais son frère est trop occupé à se débattre contre son double maléfique pour ne serais-ce que penser à lui.

Un autre éclair déchire son âme, et il tombe genoux.

Ce n'est pas normal...

Il appuie une main contre sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur, puis comprend alors...

Son frère !

Il rassemble son cosmos et pénètre dans l'esprit chamboulé de son frère.

Et ainsi assister à la mise à mort de l'usurpateur du grand pope …

Renvoyé brutalement dans son propre esprit, il reste immobile, stupéfié, pendant quelques secondes.

Ce n'est pas possible ! Saga ne peut pas...

Et pourtant... Kanon serre vivement ses poings pour ne pas les laisser trembler, mais même ses mâchoires crispées ne peuvent dissimuler le souffle horrifié qui s'en échappe.

Saga...

Saga est mort...

Cette fois, contrairement à toutes les autres, il ne peut empêcher ses larmes de couler, sa peine de ressortir par tous les pores de sa peau, et son cosmos de se charger de détresse.

Il n'avait jamais aimé son frère, mais il était quand même son jumeau. Sa moitié. Son double...

Sa respiration devient erratique et il se penche en avant, se repliant dans l'espoir de diminuer la douleur.

En vie, Saga n'avait jamais été plus qu'une gêne, un minable à ses yeux...

Mort... Mort il était une partie disparue de son âme, un vide béant dans son cœur. Un manque.

Pire que tout : une absence...

Kanon se révolte intérieurement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien comprit avant ?

Le visage déformé par la détresse lui rongeant le cœur il relève la tête et voit devant lui une bribe de cosmos, vacillante et étouffée, elle luit pourtant fortement pour Kanon qui se dépêche de l'attraper pour l'enfouir en lui.

Et alors...

–

_**« Désolé pour tout, petit frère. Je t'aime. »**_

_Un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pleins de compassion, Saga le regarde avec douceur, comme autrefois. **  
><strong>_

_**–  
><strong>_

Tremblant, les yeux écarquillés et bordés de larmes, Kanon ne peut que les laisser s'échapper et dévaler ses joues en hurlant de toute ses forces.

Il hurle un mot. Un nom.

« Saga ! »

Et c'est les yeux dans le vide fixant la silhouette évanescente de son frère, son grand sourire et sa gentillesse tendre, qu'il dit ces mots qu'il avait bannit il y a bien longtemps.

« Grand frère... »

Et il n'est que plus blessé que seule la flammèche de Cosmos réponde à son murmure tremblant.

Il a perdu son frère...

–

Bien plus tard, c'est un Dragon des mers bien plus calme qui regarde en direction de la surface avec détermination.

« Je te vengerais. »

L'étincelle de cosmos dans sa poitrine s'agite un moment, réchauffant son cœur figé, avant de se calmer.

Un bruit derrière lui le fait se retourner avec un sourire affable sur le visage.

« Kanon, tu es là ? »

Il avance d'un pas.

« Bien sûr, Seigneur Poséidon. »

Et en suivant son nouveau maître, ses pensées se tournent une dernière dois vers son regretté frère avant que la bataille ne commence pour de bon.

_'Je te le promets...Saga...'_

* * *

><p>700 mots... Encore plus court que le précédent... Ça va devenir des drabbles à ce rythme... Mais rajouter quelque chose briserais l'ambiance... je ne suis même pas sûre que la dernière scène ne soit pas de trop...<p>

Bref, qu'en pensez vous ? C'est MA version de ce qui a poussé Kanon a vouloir détruire le sanctuaire... Je préfère ça aux pensées mégalomanes -^_^-


End file.
